Gratuitous Violence
by I'm The Night Writer
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! PLEASE R&R! The man let out a crazed laugh, that sent a shiver down Henry’s spine, Oh, I think I’ll let your son tell you who I am and what I want, Shawn do you wanna talk to Dad?
1. The Phonecall

A reponse to a challenge on Psychfic. Here is the original Challenge:

_Finish this scene. Must have some Shawn whumpage and concerned Henry. Have fun and feed my obsession._

_"Henry, oh Henry. Time to wake up," the voice called him._

_"Shawn?" He asked the voice didn't belong to his son._

_"No, but he's here. Say hi to Daddy, Shawn," the angry voice said. A scream of pain in a familiar voice had Henry's eyes open in a flash. _

The lines she provided are underlined in my story. Rating for later Chapters. Hope you all enjoy!!!

_---------------------------------------------- _

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE PHONE-CALL **_

_Brriiing, briiing_

Henry groggily turned over and looked at his cell phone . . . 3:45 and Shawn's name on the face, "_Ugh, Shawn_." he thought wearily as he answered it, "Shawn, what do you want?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Henry, oh Henry. Time to wake up." the voice called him

"Shawn?" he asked the voice that didn't belong to his son

"No, but he's here. Say hi to Daddy, Shawn." the angry voice said. A scream of pain in a familiar voice had Henry's eyes open in a flash.

Henry's voice was low and dangerous when he spoke to the man, "Who are you?" he asked

The man let out a crazed laugh, that sent a shiver down Henry's spine, "Oh, I think I'll let your son tell you who I am and what I want, Shawn do you wanna talk to Dad?" Henry's teeth ground together painfully, but not nearly as painful as when his son spoke on the phone. "Dad?" came the choked sob from the other line.

"Shawn. What happened? Who's got you . . . what does he want?"

Shawn's reply was spoken between gasps, "He . . . he want's . . . you and . . . 125,000 dollars." he paused and let out a feeble cough, "Dad, don't . . ." his bloodcurdling scream rang loudly through the receiver of Henry's cell, cutting him off from his sentence.

Henry pulled the phone away from his ear, and shut his eyes trying to block out the sound. One thing no parent can stand is hearing their child in pain, and not being able to do anything about it.

Then man got back on the line, "So Henry, I guess you see how serious our little situation is."

"If you kill him, I swear I'll . . ." The man stopped Henry mid-sentence, "Tsk,tsk. Let's not move to drastic measures just yet, this has only just begun. Now, I'm giving you until eight o'clock tonight to get the money. Then I'll call you and give you more instructions. Me and Shawn have to go now, Shawn would you like to say good-bye?" All that was heard was a faint moan, "I'm sorry he's a bit sleepy he'll have to talk to you later. Remember Henry, eight o'clock! Oh, and if you use the police to trace any of these calls, things will get very . . . well, lets just say very painful for your son. Bye-bye!"

Then, there was a Click and the sound of a dial-tone.

Henry just sat there on his bed, dumbfounded and unable to block out the horrible screams of his son that played over and over again in his mind.

He shook his head absent-mindedly and hung up his cell, trying to think of what to do next. He knew it was no use calling his son's phone again, why else would the man say, 'I'll call you.'? No, he needed to call someone else, the only person he knew he could trust. So he opened his phone and dialed the number of Karen Vick.

After two rings the other phone was answered,_ "Hello?"_

"Karen, it's Henry."

"Henry, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Shawn's been kidnaped."

Only silence came through the other line.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn, I do hope your not to uncomfortable." the evil man said to Shawn, who was now gagged at the mouth and shackled hand and foot to a surgical table. He gave a small whimper as pain shot thru his bleeding fingernails where needles had been stuck in them.

"Crying? Already? Please don't, I haven't even begun to make you suffer yet. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Now get some rest Spencer, we have a busy day ahead of us." with that, he waved to Shawn, and left the small room.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? Shall I continue? Please let me know with a review! They brighten my day! XDDDDD


	2. Shawns Apartment, the Scene of the Crime

Well, here is the not-so-long awaited 2nd chapter of Gratuitous Violence. I'm putting this chapter up now because it will be awhile before I can put the next one up . . . mostly because I haven't gotten started on it yet! But I will work as fast as I can! Well, here ya go and Please review:D

Disclaimer: Three words . . . DO. NOT. OWN.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Shawn's Apartment; the Scene of the Crime**

**Flashback; Santa Barbara, 1984**

_Sergeant Henry Spencer and his partner, Officer James Blevins, cautiously entered the large warehouse, "Careful, Blevins," Henry whispered, "He is armed and . . ." just then, the sound of gunshot was heard. _

"Shot's fired! Officer down! Need assistance!" Henry shouted thru his dispatch radio, as more gunfire echoed throughout the large warehouse.

Henry locked his hands underneath James' arms and pulled him behind a large crate, "Hold tight, James we're gonna get you outta here." he whispered, as he cautiously peered around the corner of the crate, gun at the ready.

While the shooter, Ryne Sandburg, was just slowly sliding his own head out to also get a clear shot . . . when too late. When he did this, part of his chest was exposed and Henry took the opportunity to bring the man down, and fired, hitting Ryne right near the heart and killing him instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present; Karen Vick's office down at the SBPD . . .**

"Henry, you're positive you know of no one that has a grudge against you?" Karen asked once again to the man now sitting, wearied in her office.

Henry was tired all over. He was tired physically, in his mind and as much as he didn't want to admit it, in his heart. "I told you Karen, no." Henry replied, placing his head in his hands.

Lassiter, who was called by Karen shortly after she got to the office, spoke up, "And Shawn never told you about anything suspicious that had been happening?"

Henry shook his head and scoffed, "'Course not, he doesn't confide in me, you both should know that. Gus might know something though . . . oh no."

"What?" Karen asked

"Gus." Henry replied, "He doesn't know. I gotta call him."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Spencer? What's wrong? . . . Shawn? What happened to 'im? . . . No! Kidnapped? By who? . . . Ok, I'll be there in 15 . . . Bye." Gus hung up his phone and collapsed on one of his chairs sitting in his front room.

"Shawn? Kidnaped?" he thought, _"But . . . why?" _

Gus knew that Shawn had a type of personality that brought attention and naturally drew people to him . . . yea, he could be a . . . well, everyone knew what he could be at most times. But he wasn't the type to make a person so upset to the point of wanting to kidnap and torture him, (well, maybe with the exception of Lassiter).

He leaned back and gave an exasperated sigh, "This can't be happening!" he shouted out-loud, and after a few minutes of trying to grasp the horrible fact, he got dressed and left for the police station. While he drove, he racked his brain as to who could've done it, someone who might've gotten mad at him recently or just . . . anything. But he came up with nothing. There wasn't a person he knew who didn't like Shawn. No one that had a grudge against him . . . Gus was at a blank.

Gus quickly shook himself of his thoughts and barely made it into the parking lot of the station. He got out of his car, slammed the door shut behind him and he was headed straight for Karen's office.

"Gus I'm glad you're here." Henry said looking at his son's best friend as he entered the room.

Gus didn't reply to Henry's comment, he just asked one question, "What happened to Shawn?"

Henry told him everything that had transpired on the phone between himself, and the man holding Shawn captive.

When he was thru, Gus sank to the floor, trying to . . . well, he really didn't know, right now, he just wanted to try and wake up from this awful nightmare. "We don't know anything else about the kidnapper?" he asked

"No!" Henry snapped back, "Nothing! He could be a murderer for all we know!"

"Mr. Guster, do you know of anyone who might have a grudge against Shawn?" Karen asked

"No. I was thinkin' about that on my way over here, I can't come up with anyone." Gus replied

"Alright then, we'll have to wait until the second call is received and take it from there. Until then I suggest that you go home and get some sleep, Henry."

"Sleep?!" Henry shot out of his chair, "My son is out there being tortured by some insane psychopath, and you want me to sleep?!" he shouted back

Karen then stood up from her own chair, "Henry!" she said forcefully, "You. Need. Sleep." she told him, "Now go home, sleep for a few hours then come back and we'll take it from here."

Henry glared at the rooms occupants, then stormed out. Gus shook his head, "I always knew he was concerned about Shawn, but I've never seen him like this before."

"He's just acting like any father would when they find out their child's in danger." she sat back down in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Whaddaya think he's gonna do about the money? I mean, the guy want's 125,000 dollars!" Gus said

"I know. I might see what I can do to help him out, but in the meantime Lassiter call O'Hara and a Forensics team, have them meet you down at Spencer's apartment. Mr. Guster, if you'll stay for just a few minutes I have a couple questions for you." Karen said

"Sure. Oh, Lassiter, you'll need this." Gus told Lassiter handing him a key, "It's for Shawns apartment. I took the precaution of getting a copy made after he came home from Thailand."

"What in Sweet Justice was he doing in Thailand?" Lassiter asked

"Teaching people how to speak English." Gus replied

Lassiter was shocked, "You've got to be kidding! I wouldn't have thought he would be capable of something like that."

Gus raised his eyebrows, "He wasn't. They fired him because he was teaching rap talk instead of real English."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Lassiter muttered

Karen cut in, "Now that we got that issue settled, why don't we get back to our own jobs?"

Lassiter nodded, walked out of the room, and pulled out his cell-phone to call Juliet and Forensics.

"Ok, were you the last person to see Shawn?" Karen asked Gus

"Yea, from what I know. When he left the office yesterday he told me he was going straight home, said he was tired."

"What time did he leave?" Karen asked

"It was about 4:30 in the afternoon." Gus replied

"Now did he call you at any point between 4:30 P.M. and 3:45 this morning?"

Gus shook his head, "No, not once."

"Have you gotten any unusual phone calls at all? On your phone, or on your Office phone, or one that Shawn told you about?"

Gus thought for a minute, "No, nothing at all. Not even a wrong number or a hang-up."

"Have you noticed any strange cars sitting outside of the Psych office?" she continued

"No. We haven't had very many customers lately."

"Alright then, I guess that'll do it. You may leave if you want." she said flashing a small smile at him.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll get a pineapple smoothie and then see if Lassiter and Juliet found anything at Shawn's apartment, would that be alright?" Gus stood up

Karen nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks, bye Chief." Gus said

"Gus, we're gonna find Shawn." she said, looking at him right in the eyes

"I know we will. I know." and with that, he turned and left. Once he was gone, Karen sighed wearily, and whispered, "Oh, Shawn what happened to you?"

-------------------------------------------

When Juliet arrived at Shawn's now vacant apartment, Lassiter and Forensics were already there, "Find anything?" she asked immediately, as she walked in.

Lassiter looked over at his partner, her eyes were red and her face looked tired and worried, "O'Hara, you alright?" he asked

"Fine." she said shortly, "Did you find anything?" she repeated

"Yea, in the bedroom. In fact, it's the only thing we found." he told her as he pulled out a small evidence bag filled with sand. All the blood drained from Juliet's face, and her voice was hoarse, "Th-the Sandman?"

-------------------------------------------

Shawn whimpered softly through his gag, and tears slowly slipped out the corners of his eyes as they began to open.

"Are we awake so soon? Well, that means we can get an earlier start!" the sickeningly sweet male voice said. As the man reached over to a side tray, he gently picked up a syringe filled with a narcotic. "This should give you some fun dreams, don't worry you'll only feel a pinch . . . at first." He laughed softly as he slowly slid the needle in Shawn's arm and he began to sing,

"Here comes the Sandman, stepping so lightly

Stealing on the tips of his toes;

Oh! hear the Sandman singing so softly;

See the children starting to doze.

Hear the Sandman singing so softly,

'Go to sleep my children, close your sleepy eyes.

Go to sleep my children,

Go to sleep and . . . good night.'"

----------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Sandman

**A/N: I know! I'm a horrible person to make you wait!! but I need to tell you I'm a bad updater!! I'm a write-one-chappie-at-a-time person! I'm soooooooo sorry!!! But here it is!!!! Hope you like!!**

---------------------------------------------------

Henry arrived at his house just as angry as he left the police station. He walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. _"Sleep."_ he thought angrily, hitting the side of his couch with his foot.  
He moaned and rubbed a hand over his head. "Shawn, Shawn. What've you gotten your self into?" he muttered, walking over to sit down at his kitchen table. Henry tried to think rationally, he had to figure out what he was going to do about the ransom money. He put his fingers to his temples, cleared his mind, and thought.

After a minute, he got up from his seat and grabbed his house phone. After three rings, the line he called was answered, "Hello. Thank you for calling Ditech, this is Jenny, how may I help you?" a friendly female voice asked"Hi, I need some money and would like to do a cash-out refinance on my home."

-------------------------------------------

Shawn wanted to know what happening to his body. His gag had been removed, but his shirt was wet, and he was sweating . . . hard. There was the sound of a switch being flipped on, and all of a sudden the fan above him began to slowly start turning, immediately sending Shawn's body into tremors. And what made this worse was the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxer-shorts and his wet shirt.

"Getting a little chilly, Shawn?" the Sandman said

"Wh-what d-did you d-do to me?" Shawn stuttered

"Me?" the man asked innocently, "I simply gave you a dose of a certain narcotic drug called Methamphetamine." He smiled when he saw Shawn's eyes widen in fear, "Don't you worry your little head, I didn't overdose you on it. Do you really think that after all the . . . fun we've had, I would just kill you? No, no."

"Y-You're--psychotic." Shawn gasped out as a wave of nausea flooded over him.

"Now, now, Shawn. That's not very nice." the Sandman said, turning the fan on a little higher. The tremors in Shawn increased and he clamped his jaw shut to keep his teeth from chattering. He moaned as his teeth ground together, and his eyes began to dilate and shift wildly around the room.

------------------------------------------------------

"The Sandman?" Gus asked, surprising Lassiter and Juliet, (as well as everyone else in the room), as he walked into Shawn's apartment. "He's that crazy serial killer who leaves sand on his victims after he's killed them right? Are you sayin' he's the one who killed Shawn?"

Lassiter nodded, "Yea. We found the sand on Spencer's pillow."

"Are you sure it's not a copy cat?" Juliet asked, her voice almost pleading.

"We're sure. The sand was placed where Shawn's eyes would be, and that's information we haven't released to the press yet. Also, this whole place is clean. There's no sign of a struggle, no fingerprints, nothing, just like the other murders, even the door had been locked."

"But, the Sandman has never kidnapped his victims, they're always found murdered. Why would he suddenly choose to start kidnap . . ." Gus' face fell when realization struck him, "Shawn was following his case. That's why. Shawn was following his case and he didn't want to be caught so he . . . kidnapped the one person who was getting to close."

Lassiter nodded, "It makes sense. Alright, I'll call Chief Vick and tell her we know who the kidnapper is, then O'Hara, you and I will go and tell, Henry Spencer."

"Actually, I think it would go easier if I went with you to Mr. Spencer's. You know, with me being Shawn's best friend an' all." Gus said

"Fine. Why don't you go ahead and get started, while we wrap up and we'll meet you down there in about fifteen minutes." Lassiter replied "Alright, see you." Gus said, as he left the apartment

Lassiter pulled out his phone and called Karen. Juliet tried not to look worried as she helped get things packed up and thought, _"I hope he's still alive. Shawn,_ please _still be alive."_

----------------------------------------------

Henry ended up falling asleep on his couch not ten minutes after turning on L.A. Law. After forty-five minutes, his sleep was disturbed when there was a knock at his door. He pinched the bridge of his nose before grudgingly getting up and answering the door. A man in a brown suit, with a package was standing there, and a UPS truck was parked on the curb by his house. "I have a package for Henry Spencer." The man said

"Yea, that's me." Henry said

"Alright here ya go." the man replied, handing Henry the package. "Thanks." Henry called to the man as he walked back to the truck.Henry walked back to his couch and sat down, looking suspiciously and the thick, long, tan envelope, and debating on whether to open it or not. He flipped it to the opposite side, then back to the front, looking for a return address, but there was none. Henry stared at the package that beared his name and address, he stared as if he could look right through it. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he very carefully opened the envelope. His insides twisted into knots as he pulled out it's contents: a videotape with the a label that read, 'Fifteen Hours Left.'. Henry quickly put the tape in his old-but-still-in-working-condition VHS machine and began to play the tape.All the blood drained from his face when the first thing that came to his vision was the sweating, pained face of his son. "What did he do to him?" Henry whispered, taking a closer look at the young Spencer, lying shackled on a surgical table.Shawn's dilated eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, the shivers in his body were growing with every passing moment, and his expression was that of anguish and sickness. Henry knew by all of this, that it pointed to only one thing, "Crystal Meth." he muttered darkly, "That son of a . . ." Henry was cut off from his sentence, by a voice on the tape. The same voice he had heard on his phone. _"It's wonderful to speak to you again Henry."_ the man said, _"I just thought I'd show you how well your son is pulling through! As you can see, he's still alive and it will stay that way until I see you with my money. Don't you worry though, I'll keep Shawn safe for you. Right now, he's resting but seems to be having some bad dreams. I better go and take care of him, good-bye, Henry!"_ The tape went black and Henry just sat there in utter shock. Not even bothering to turn off the tape or the television. His face was grim as he sat at his couch, staring at a blank screen, not hearing the repeated knocks on his door, or the sound of Gus calling him.

"Mr. Spencer? It's Gus!" he waited for a moment, and when there was no answer, he jiggled the door handle and the door opened. He cautiously poked his head through, "Mr. Spencer?" he tried again, seeing Henry sitting on his couch staring at his empty television. "Can I come in?"

"He sent me a tape." Henry said, not even turning his head in Gus' direction, "He gave Shawn drugs." Gus entered the house and shut the door behind him. He sat down in a chair next to the couch, and didn't even know what to say.

Suddenly, Henry got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a beer, "You want one?" he asked Gus, who nodded and replied, "Thanks." Henry grabbed out the second bottle, and sat back down.

After a few minutes of drinking in silence, there was another knock at the door. "That must be Lassiter and Juliet." Gus said

"The door's open!" Henry called, taking another swig of his beer

."Have you told him yet?" Lassiter asked Gus as he walked in

Gus shook his head, "No, not yet."

"Tell me what?" Henry asked, shifting his hard eyes from Lassiter to Gus, then back again

"We went to Spenc . . ." Lassiter paused, not wanting to upset Henry by saying 'Spencer', "Shawn's," he corrected, "apartment, and we found out that the kidnapper is a criminal we've been tracking for awhile now, called the Sandman."

"Sandman? I been following that case on TV. He's the serial killer who's been murdering teenagers around here."

"Not just any teenagers, they were all son's of cops." Juliet said, "After he killed them sprinkled sand on their eyelids."

"But Shawn's not dead, and he is not a teenager how do you know it's the Sandman?" Henry asked

"Because we found sand on Shawn pillow in the outline of eyes, and his whole place was clean, we didn't find anything. Those same things happened at the other murder scenes." Lassiter replied.

"Well whoever this guy is, he sent me a tape this morning." Henry said, pressing the rewind button on the Video Machine.

Lassiter and Juliet both walked over by the television and took seats, "Let's see it." Lassiter said

Henry then played the whole video for Gus and the two detectives.

When it was finished, Lassiter spoke up, "He gave him Methamphetamine. And it looks like Shawn's never had it before by the way his body was reacting to it."

"I know. Frequent users of the drug almost always feel a sense of euphoria. I saw it a lot when I was on the force, did a lot of drug busts." Henry said. Then, it hit him like a freight train.

Henry's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him, "_Drug bust . . . Methamphetamine . . . Sandman . . . Sand!"_ he thought. "I know who the Sandman is." he said in a hoarse whisper, "I know who he is!"

------------------------------------------------------- 

**A/N: Haha!in singsong voice You have to wait to find out! And I know who it is! pauses when she sees all of the Crazy Shawn-Loving Fangirls all glaring at her while they are getting torches ready Uh, I'm going to slowly back away now Slowly backs away**


	4. Revealed

YAY!! I actually POSTED!!! bounces like Shawn and Gus when they're happy Ok, here is the 4th chapter!!

Disclaimer: Ok, Shawn would totally hate me if I owned Psych because he be in the hospital every other episode!

----------------------------------------------

**Flashback; Santa Barbara, 1984 **

Twelve-year-old Cale stood solemn and stone-faced in the small graveyard, next to the hole where his father's body lay in a simple wooden casket.

Cale didn't hear the thunder beginning to roll in, and the small droplets of water falling from the sky. He didn't pay attention to the preacher droning on about life and death. His father was dead. And, Henry, the man who killed him, was standing just a few feet away. Cale raised his eyes at the man who was lowering his to Cale.

Their eyes locked, and it was then, that Henry saw something in the boy that he had never seen in a child before. Hatred. Pure, unadulterated hate. And Henry knew, that this boy would never, ever understand the meaning behind his fathers death. The piercing stare Cale continued to use upon Henry, held something that seemed . . . abnormally malicious. And the thought about a twelve year old having that kind of personality, sent an unwanted chill down the man's spine.

Once the funeral was over, and everyone moved to the outside of the graveyard, a car pulled up to the sidewalk. Henry quickly glanced over his shoulder at the car, shook a few hands goodbye, and walked over to the waiting vehicle.

The passenger door opened up, and out stepped a six-year-old boy. Henry walked up to the boy, who was clearly his son, and ruffled his brown hair fondly before opening the rear passenger-side door, allowing his son to step in.

When Cale saw this, he felt a flicker of envy and bitterness enter him. "It's not fair."_ Cale thought, _"He has a dad . . ."

****

(End Flashback)

------------------------------------------------

****

(Present)

Even though it had been a while since the Methamphetamine had worn off, the side effect of insomnia still lingered and Shawn could do nothing but stare helplessly at the ceiling above him while he longed for the sleep that wouldn't come. His body and mind were exhausted, everything in him still weak from his ordeal. "Why don't you just get rid of me and get this over with?!" he shouted hoarsely, his throat raw from lack of liquid.

Shawn gave small whimper as flashes of people flew through his mind; Henry, Gus and Juliet. Things he wished he would've said to them before any of this happened.

Why didn't he ever tell his dad that he was sorry for constantly letting him down?

Why didn't he ever tell Gus thank you for always being there for him when no one else would?

"Why didn't I ever tell Jules that I loved her?" he thought

How Shawn missed her. Her beautiful face, her gentle touch, her warm personality, her captivating eyes . . . her soft lips. "Jules." he whispered softly, wishing she was right there.

The Sandman suddenly walked in, disturbing Shawn's reverie, "Why, who might 'Jules' be, Shawn?" the Sandman asked as he closed the door behind him, "Oh, I know. She's the blond detective down at the station, isn't she? Juliet is her full name correct?"

"Don't talk about her! You leave her outta this!" Shawn rasped out

"Getting a little defensive are we? Ah! You have feelings for her, don't you? But you have to think logically Shawn, why would an amazing woman like her, want to be with a man like you?" the Sandman asked walking over to the side of the table on which Shawn lay.

"Stop it." Shawn pleaded

"Well, isn't it true?" the evil man continued, "You've never held a steady job, you go . . . er, shall we say, 'out' with other girls all the time. And could you imagine the look on her face if she ever found out you weren't a real psychic?"

"Shut up!" Shawn cried, "Why-why don't you just kill me? That's what's going to happen anyway, why don't you just finish it?" he asked

"Because Shawn, I'm not a murderer, I'm a Sandman. I don't kill, I simply put people into a 'peaceful' sleep."

The Sandman reached over to a surgical tray and picked up a what looked to be a small, black stun-gun, "I heard you've been having a little insomnia. Well, this should wear your body down a little." he said, flipping the switch on the side of the gun and slowly extending his arm to Shawn's side . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I know who the Sandman is." Henry said in a hoarse whisper, "I know who he is!"

"Who?" Juliet asked, a faint hint of hope in her voice

"It was in '84 and I was on a drug bust with my partner, James. We were after a certain Meth dealer named Ryne Sandburg. We finally tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse, where he pulled out a gun and wounded James, so I was left with no choice but to shoot him, and when I did, it hit him near the heart and he died instantly." Henry said

"But if this Sandburg is dead, what does he have to do with any of this?" Lassiter asked

"Because he had a son, Cale, whom I told myself that I killed his father. The last time I saw him was at his dad's funeral, and I could tell just by lookin' at him that he hated me." Henry replied

"So, you think that Cale Sandburg is the kidnapper?" Juliet asked

Gus suddenly spoke up, "It makes sense." he said, "I mean, think about it, the maniac calls himself the _Sand_man, Cale's last name is _Sand_burg. By the sound of the phone call, the Sandman obviously want Mr. Spencer, while Cale clearly wanted revenge for his fathers death. It all fits."

Henry looked over at Gus and raised his eyebrows curiously. Gus returned his gaze with a look that clearly said, 'Blame your son.'

"It does fit except for his previous murders. Why kill _sons_ of cops?" Lassiter asked

"Because he want's me to know that when I killed his father, I pretty much killed him too." Henry said, "Cale had no mother, no family, no one to take care of him. His dad was the only person he had."

"Sounds like a good motive for all of this." Juliet said

Lassiter sighed, "Alright. O'Hara, call Chief Vick, let her know that we have a suspect. Then let's get back to the station and start looking for anything on a Cale Sandburg." he said, "In the meantime, Mr Spencer, you and Guster sit tight and if we find anything we'll let you know."

"Okay, Detective. Same here." Henry replied

Lassiter nodded, "Okay. O'Hara, let's go." Juliet, who was still on the phone, nodded and followed her partner out the door.

"At least we have something to go on." Gus said

Henry nodded in agreement, "Yea. By the way, that was nice deductive reasoning back there."

"Being with Shawn all the time, it kinda rubs off on you."

"That it does." Henry replied, as his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello? . . . Yes . . . Great . . . That's great. Where are you located? . . . Ok, I'll be down there as soon as I can . . . Alright, thank you, bye." Henry hung up the phone, "Well, that's good." he said out-loud

"What?" Gus asked

"That was Ditech, I've been approved to refinance the house. I'm gonna go to their office right now, if you want to come with me."

Gus nodded, "Sure, I couldn't work today even if I wanted to." He said as the two of them walked out of the house and to Henry's truck.

The minute Gus sat down in the passenger seat, old memories of him and Shawn played through his mind. Shawn and himself fighting over who got the window seat (Shawn usually won), playing the Licence Plate Game, (Of course, Shawn always won), and playing Twenty Questions, (Which, once again, Shawn won . . . ) _"Wait a minute,"_ Gus thought, _"Shawn always wins, it hasn't changed."_

"What?" Henry said

"Huh? Oh, did I say somethin' out-loud?" Gus asked

"You were muttering something. I didn't know if you were talking to me or just thinking."

"I was thinkin'. Remembering some of the things in here, mostly Shawn winning every car game we ever played together."

Henry laughed, "I guess you can partly blame me for that. I was the one who taught him to be observant. But," he continued, "you can blame his personality on his mother."

"Ya know, sometimes I'm kinda glad he has the personality he does. 'Cause at times when I get home, and have nothing to do I realize how boring my life would be without Shawn in it."

"Mm-Hmm, I know what you mean. I just . . . I could never tell him."

"Same here. Besides, I think he knows already."

"Probably." Henry said with a small smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the Ditech building. Gus went in with him and in just a matter of minutes the two were in and out with the check, and were on their way to the bank to deposit it. This time, Henry told Gus to just stay in the car while he ran in to do what he needed to do.

Soon, Henry was back and in the car, "Sorry if it took me awhile, but I had to pull out some money after I made the deposit." It was when he said this, it finally hit Gus what all of this was leading to.

"The money is gonna be used to give to the kidnapper isn't it? The 125,000 dollars."

"Yea. I know that the guy just wants me, but I'm gonna bring the cash anyway. He's my son, and I can't lose him."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was unbearable. Shock after shock after shock . . . it seemed to never end. Shawn screamed in agony, while his body writhed and convulsed at the electric currents running through him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they ceased. Tears slowly made their way down his face as he struggled to get his breath under control. "Wh-what do you . . . want with . . . me?" Shawn rasped out.

"You? Who said I wanted you?" the Sandman replied, "It's your father I'm luring here. Shawn, I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now."

"You want to kill him." Shawn said as realization dawned on him, "Your gonna kill me, then kill him."

"Oh, very close Shawn. But I'm not going to kill your father, he will remain living. And don't worry, I'm not lying about that. It's all part of the plan."

When the man said this, things were slowly falling into place in Shawn's mind, _"The plan . . . dad . . . he want's dad to suffer . . ." _he thought

"But, about you . . ." the Sandman continued, "let's just say that when your father gets here, he will be witnessing you undergoing a . . . face-off." Shawn's eyes widened in fear, and Cale, now called the Sandman turned on the electrode and placed it, once again, on Shawn's side.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback)

_After the death of his father, Cale's life was one foster home after another_,_ until he was fifteen, and put in an orphanage. All these things increasing his hatred towards Henry Spencer, the man who left him homeless. _

When he was eighteen, he ran away from the orphanage. Spending the years until he was twenty-four, doing, petty crimes and robberies. Until one day, he realized he couldn't spend the rest of his life in bitter depression and grievance. He realized that he needed to keep the promise he made to himself years ago, he would make Henry pay. Suffer for what he had done. He knew death would be to easy. No, it would have to be something more delicate.

From that moment on, Cale was never the same. From that moment on he became . . . the Sandman.

(End Flashback) 

TBC . . .

_------------------------------------ _

Ok! Hope you liked it!! More to come soon!


	5. Unexpected Company

I am way to out of it to think of anything right now . . . just read and review!

-----------------------------------------------

The whole precinct was in shock over the kidnapping of Shawn Spencer. The entire station had grown to love the faux-psychic and always looked forward to his so-called 'visions'.

And if his disappearance hit one cop the hardest, (excluding Juliet and Lassiter), it was Buzz McNabb. Over the past couple of years, Shawn had become a very good friend to the cop. Shawn had given him a cat, went to his bachelor party and wedding . . . and saved his life.

If Shawn had not burst in his apartment and distracted the man who about to force Buzz to hang himself . . . Buzz would be dead. If it hadn't been for Shawn, he would not have been married and expecting his first child.

Buzz was interrupted from these thoughts by the ringing of the phone on his desk. "McNabb." he said, "What? Now? . . . O-Ok Francie . . . Ok, I'll-I'll be there as soon as I can . . . Love you, bye." he hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths, then reality sunk in. "Oh, crap." he muttered, "My wife is having a baby." He shot up from his chair and headed toward Karen's office. "Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap." he whispered on his way there.

He knocked on her door and heard a muffled, "Come in."

He stepped inside, "Chief Vick?"

"Yes McNabb, what do you need?" Karen asked, looking up at the young man, standing in the doorway of her office.

"Well, my wife just called from the hospital and she's in labor."

Karen smiled, "Then what are you standing here for? Go to her!"

Buzz gave a relieved smile, "Thanks Chief! Oh, and Chief, if could you let me know if you find out anything more on Shawn?"

Karen nodded, "Of course. Now you better get to that wife of yours." Buzz nodded and rushed out of the building.

Once he was gone, Karen smiled to herself. At least in the midst of all this chaos and worry, there was one small spark of happiness.

That happiness was short lived when Lassiter and Juliet entered the room. "What happened to McNabb?" Juliet asked

"His wife was having their baby and she needed him. What've you got for me?" Karen asked

Juliet answered first, "I checked out Cale's back-round. He was twelve when his father died and he had no family to take care of him, so he was sent to different foster homes, and was finally sent to an orphanage after the foster parents claimed he was too difficult to handle. When he was eighteen he ran away from the orphanage." Lassiter spoke up and took over, "Soon after that he was arrested and put in prison for petty theft and drug possession. He was supposed to be in for eight months but was let out four months early for good behavior and was never heard from since."

Karen nodded thoughtfully, "So given what Henry told us, and the information you discovered . . . I say we have our prime suspect."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"But at least tell the police what your gonna do."

"No Gus, I know this guy will kill Shawn if it's not just me. I need to go alone." Henry stated as they walked into house

"But this guy want's you. If someone's not there who knows what'll happen." Gus argued

"I know!" Henry growled back. He paused when he saw Gus flinch slightly, and took a deep breath, "I know." he repeated more calmly, "But if I do this alone, there's less chance of Shawn dying because of me."

The hours slowly moved by like molasses in winter, until finally, Henry's phone rang. He let it ring twice then he answered

****

The same time . . . 7:45

He was drained. It was almost an effort just to blink. Every inch of his weak form was exhausted even though it had been hours after he had been electrocuted.

"I think it's about time to give Daddy a call, don't you think, Shawn?" Cale's sickeningly sweet voice spoke. Shawn attempted to moan but instead it came out in a whimper. "I thought so too." Cale said, picking up the phone that was sitting on a counter top.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Henry. I take it you got my little message?"

There was a moment of silence, _"Yea."_

"Then you'll know that Shawn is alive . . . but not very well. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, do you have my money?"

"I might, just let me talk to my son."

"Unless you want things to roughen up for your boy, I suggest that you answer my question." Cale said in a more serious tone.

"I know you don't care about the money. I know who you really are."

"Bravo Henry! I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later."

"If it's me you want then why did you take Shawn?"

"Because you took my father, and he was the only person who was important to me. So I took the one person who was important to you."

"I had to shoot your father, I told you that before Cale."

"Shut up!" Cale hissed, "I don't want to hear your excuses." Henry could hear him take a deep breath before speaking again, his voice back to it's calm self, "Now, meet me at 8:15 down on Flower St. In the alley next to the warehouse. Be there, on time or the next time you see your son he will be two fingers short on his right hand. See you soon Henry!"

Cale then hung up his phone, and Henry hung up his.

"Well, Shawn, it looks like you and your papa will be reunited soon.. And he'll be just in time for my grand finale."

"So, would this 'grand finale' be this face-off you were talking about?" Shawn asked weakly, his vocal chords still strained from screaming.

Cale smiled, "Good, you're catching on Shawn!"

"And would that make me Nicholas Cage or John Travolta?"

"Getting cocky are we? Well, that will change after your father get's here."

-------------------------------------------------------

After telling Gus that he would not leave until Gus went home, Henry drove as fast as he could to Flower St. It didn't take him long and sure enough he was there by 8:15.

Henry cautiously walked down the alleyway, a small lunch-bag filled with 150,000 dollars, clutched in his left hand. Henry's eyes shifted and he tried to catch the slightest sign of movement . . . but by the time he saw it, it was too late. He felt a stinging pain in his neck and he dropped like a bird hit with a stone . . .

--------------------------------------------------

Henry groaned as he lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, and he felt a pinching in the side of his neck and something tight wrapped around his wrists.

"Well, Henry I'm glad to see your awake!" Cale said

When Henry's vision finally cleared he could see Cale, dressed in a surgical gown with a surgical mask on his face and pulling rubber gloves on his hands. Henry saw Shawn on a table, and tried to speak or move, when he realized he had a piece of duck-tape over his mouth and he was tied to the chair. He gave a muffled grunt, and Cale turned to him. "Oh I'm sorry about that, but I need to keep you quiet. But, at least you won't be alone."

Cale walked over to a chair, where another man sat limp.

"We have had unexpected company", he said.

Cale looked over at Henry with a steely glance and pulled off the sack covering the limp man's head.

Henry eye's widened and he was aghast at the person sitting in the chair. No! . . .

TBC . . .

--------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. I know, I know, Write before pitchforks, killing, blah blah blah . . . ect.ect.ect.

runs and writes before killing and pitchforks


	6. Climax

**Chapter 6: Climax **

A/N: no comment

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief, we got a location on his house." Juliet said to Karen

"Good! Lassiter, you and O'Hara get a team together and get down there now." Karen barked, "I'll get a warrant, then meet you down there."

Lassiter nodded curtly and began getting a team of cops ready to go to Cale Sandburg's house.

--------------------------------

Once they arrived at the house, Lassiter received a call from Karen telling them she got the warrant and giving them the go-ahead to go inside.

Lassiter and Juliet cautiously approached the house, and placed themselves on either side of the door. Lassiter knocked loudly on the door, "SBPD! Let us in!" When there was no answer, Lassiter gave a nod to Juliet, and with two hard strikes of his foot, broke the door open.

The man and his partner, along with a band of other cops burst into the house. They searched the one-story home from top to bottom only to find it empty. "The place is clear, sir." An officer said to the Head Detective.

"Alright, everyone, start combing the place. Tell me if you see anything that looks unusual. You know the drill." Everyone nodded to Lassiter and began to search the house.

Lassiter and Juliet put on a pair of rubber gloves started with the kitchen.

"Carlton." Juliet called. Lassiter walked over to her place by the fridge. "Look," she continued, "here's a picture of Cale with his father in the woods. And here's another of them outside of a cabin."

Lassiter looked at the two photo's "I know where that forest is too, see that sign right there? It's right by La Cumbre Park. And I bet that's the cabin that the Sandman has Shawn. Ok, people let's get things cleaned up here and head back to the station, we have a new location."

Little did they all know, that La Cumbre Park was in the complete opposite direction from the warehouse where Shawn was being held . . .

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Henry's eye's widened and he was aghast at the person sitting in the chair. There was Gus, unconcious, and a place on his shirt becoming saturated with the blood oozing from above his heart. "Yes, he's here too. I saw him following you and I can't let him tell the police where we are." Cale said, "Oh, you do recognize this place don't you? You should. It's the warehouse you were in the night you killed my father."

Henry gave a hard glare at Cale then looked at his son, of whom he had a clear view. His heart hurt for Shawn, as the young man lay shackled on the hard table, the occasional shiver running through his body. Cale approached Henry, knelt in front of him, and non-to-gently ripped the duck-tape off of Henry's mouth.

"Shawn?" Henry said, almost immediately

"Dad, you okay?" Shawn rasped

Henry forced the lump in his throat back when he heard the pain and tiredness in his son's voice, "I'm find, son. I'd ask you how your holding up, but it's kinda obvious."

Shawn managed to force a smile, but it faded almost as quickly as it had come, "How's Gus?" he asked

Henry wanted to say something good for his son's sake, but wasn't able to lie, "He-he's not . . . lookin' to good."

The brief look of hurt in Shawn's eyes make Henry wish he hadn't said anything.

"Alright, I've allowed you both time to talk, now I must quiet you both down again. Shawn, you first." he said, grabbing an injection needle filled with a mysterious substance.

"Stop! What're you giving him?!" Henry cried in vain, "Cale, what're you doing?!"

"I simply gave Shawn a drug that will paralyze him for a few hours. But as to _what_ I'm doing, see that big jar over there?" Cale pointed to a large jar sitting on one of the counters filled with a clear liquid, "That's where your son's face will be in just a few hours. And your police friends won't find us, I've taken care of them, call it gratuitous, you know, free of charge. Oh, I know! Call it . . . gratuitous violence." Cale said calmly, as he placed a second strip of tape over the former officers mouth, "And I'm not Cale anymore. I'm the Sandman."

Cale then, pulled his surgical mask over his own face and walked next to Shawn, who could feel, but do nothing.

Cale reached over to a side table and picked up a shiny scalpel and Henry could only watch and struggle helplessly as the blade slowly pressed against the top of Shawn's forehead.

TBC . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hides in an insane asylum to get away from rabid fan-girls PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!! YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT DON'T YOU?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! sobs uncontrollably


	7. Go to sleep and good night , , ,'

**Chapter 7: "Go to sleep and . . . good night'. . ."**

**A/N: Ok. You have to bear with me on this. You MUST READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE VERY END!!!!!!!! There, everything will be explained. **

Ok, I've been getting some negitive feedback on how this story is anti-climactic on here and on psychfic. And I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not finished with this story yet, and there will be more to come. I've had this whole thing planned out from the beginning. I know what I'm doing, and this story has been taking many twists and turns and this is simply one of them, it's just (in Cale's words,) "the tip of the iceburg." So PLEASE be patient and wait for the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------

**"Here comes the Sandman, stepping so lightly . . ."**

Shawn's eyes snapped open.

His sheet's were saturated with his sweat and his blankets were on the floor, sending his body into cold shivers. He slowly looked around the room, and yes, he was in his apartment. No warehouse, no surgical table, no other people.

"It was just a dream." he thought to himself, _"It was just a dream. But it was so real. I could feel the pain, I was being tortured, he-he kidnapped me." _He placed a hand to his chest and attempted to calm the rapid beating of his heart. He took a few slow deep breaths and sat up, "Shawn, you've been working to hard on this case." he muttered to himself. He set his feet on the cold hardwood floor and went into his bathroom to rinse off his clammy face

**"Stealing on the tips of his toes; . . ." **

He waited for a minute for the sink water to get warm, then filled his hands and splashed the water on his on his face. He filled his hands again and this time gently rubbed the clear liquid on his skin. Once he was finished he groped about, his eyes firmly shut, until he finally reached his hand towel with which he scrubbed at his face.

When he was done, he went back into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He picked up his cell-phone and dialed his dad's speed-dial number.

"Shawn, this better be good at 2:37 in the morning."

"Nice to talk to you too dad. I just had a really weird dream."

"Get me later on, good-bye Shawn."

"No, dad! Don't hang up! It's about a murder-case I'm working on! Ya know, the one's that have been happening a lot lately?"

"Yea, I know which ones, Shawn. OK! What was the dream about?" 

Shawn then relayed his whole dream to his father.

"Well, what do you think this dream means Shawn?"

"I don't . . ." Shawn began, but he paused

"Oh! hear the Sandman singing so softly; . . ."

"Shawn, what's going on?"

"Shh! Hold o . . ." before Shawn could finish, Henry heard a muffled grunt, coming from the other line.

**"See the children starting to doze . . ." **

"Shawn? Shawn?! What happened?!" Henry shouted over the other line, but only to hear the sound of struggling and grunting. Henry gave up, snatched up his cell, threw on some jeans, and drove over as fast as he could to Shawn's place. 

**"Hear the Sandman singing so softly,**

Shawn saw the figure, but it was too late. A strong hand holding an odorous cloth was clamped over his mouth, while the man's other hand wrapped tightly around Shawn's waist. Shawn tried his best not to breath in the chloroform as he struggled to get free from the stranger's grasp. He then felt himself being dragged across his bed and landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"Shh . . ." the male intruder's voice said, "go to sleep . . . the Sandman's here."

Then, it struck Shawn like a bolt of lightning, _"I know that voice . . . that sickly sweet voice. This is how it started in my dream . . . this is how the Sandman took me."_ He thought, and with one final attempt, Shawn managed to raise his arm, and slam his elbow into the Sandman's rib-cage.

"No face off! No face off!" Shawn thought wildly. 

The man immediately released Shawn with a grunt of pain, and slightly staggered backwards, giving Shawn a chance to awkwardly flee the bedroom.

**'Go to sleep my children, close your sleepy eyes . . .**" 

Shawn half-ran, half-stumbled out of his room, coughing and sucking in deep gulps of fresh air and trying to shake off the affects of the chloroform.

He ran into the kitchen and pulled a large, heavy, cast-iron frying pan from on top of his stove. Just as Shawn did this, the Sandman had recovered and was quickly approaching Shawn with a long bladed knife.

The knife was raised and just before it plunged into Shawn's flesh, three things happened at once.

Shawn swung the pan.

It hit the Sandman's head with a clang and a crack.

The long sharp blade pierced Shawn's shoulder. He let out a scream of pain and collapsed on his kitchen floor.

The minutes passed like hours until Henry finally burst through Shawn's apartment door. "Shawn?" Henry called

Shawn was still semi-conscious when he heard his father's voice, "D-dad!" his weak voice called back. His dad heard the call from the kitchen and rushed over to his son's aid.

Henry saw the intruder lying in a pool of blood that was oozing from his cracked scull, but that wasn't the sight that made his stomach churn. It was the sight of his son, slumped against the stove with a knife protruding from his left shoulder and blood oozing down the front of Shawn's shirt. Henry stepped over the Sandman and knelt by Shawn, carefully taking Shawn's body and lying it against his own.

Shawn gave a gasp of pain at being moved. "Hey, Shawn. It's ok. Relax, I'm gonna get an ambulance. You're gonna be alright."

"Dad . . . the–man . . ." Shawn said between pained breaths

"You hit him with a cast-iron pan Shawn, his scull is cracked and I don't even know if he's alive. You're alright, you . . . you did good son. You did good." Henry said

Shawn then fell into unconsciousness with his father's words still ringing in his ears,** _"You did good, son. You did good."_**

**"Go to sleep my children, Go to sleep and . . . good night'. . ." **

TBC . . .

**-------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: Ok, for those of you who were REALLY confused by this chapter, here is a synopsis:**

**1. Chapter's 1-6 was a dream Shawn had**

**2. But, it turns out that the Sandman WAS real, and it was th real Sandman case that caused Shawn to have the dreams.**

**3. Did Shawn have a real Psychic vision? We'll all have to wait and see . . . in the next chappie!!! **

**Demented and crazy aren't I? Hehe . . . gulps then flees to hide and rock back and forth in a fetal position and wait for my insanity to really crack and take flight . . . oh wait, it's a little late for that last part huh?**


End file.
